


When Kittens Fall In Love

by SassQueenLouis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Dan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Dan Howell, Beta Phil, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I dont know what to tag, Minor Injuries, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Phil Lester, Original Character(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Dan Howell, Swearing, YouTuber Dan Howell, YouTuber Phil Lester, again please dont hate me, im basically going with the flow, its 2012 and based in london
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassQueenLouis/pseuds/SassQueenLouis
Summary: Hybrid AU where everyone is either half cat or dog and is either Alpha, Beta or Omega.





	When Kittens Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based in 2012 and thanks for even considering reading this. A lot of chapters are first person and I know a lot of people hate that so sorry about that. Also, to not confuse you I should mention that in human form they have cat/dog ears and tails respectively and can turn completely into cat or dog on command.

Walking back from the grocery shop I once again reconsidered my move to London all the way from Australia, my home country.

My tail flicked in annoyance as I thought about why I even agreed to this. Bloody Jemma my dog/beta friend that I had known since I was fifteen had a lot to do with it but after people commenting at least ten times already on my accent I was starting to wonder if the cheap price we got for the flat was worth it in the long run. Not to mention all the differences we now had to adjust to, like dollars to pounds and other crap like that. Jemma _better_ appreciate this.

An Omega hybrid like me probably shouldn't be wondering around the streets of London alone but I wasn't exactly in a mood to care because we needed more food and Jems was with Phil arranging some of our furniture because Omegas are not exactly known for their strength. Besides I'm not a kitten anymore, in fact my twentieth birthday had just passed and if the Alphas I'm passing by even think about trying something ill shove my phone in their eye. After many years of slavery and abuse a long time ago laws were introduced for the protection of ~~~~Omegas and now their safety was taken very seriously after the many equal rights protests through history.

I turned the corner onto the street my new flat was located. Jemma and I had already moved in and I met Phil, who was an old friend of Jemma and was nice enough to let us move in with him and his other friend Dan who I was yet to actually meet. I think Phil mentioned he was visiting family or something but we would eventually meet him when he returned.

I jumped as a sudden ding of my phone sounded and paused a block away from the flat as I pulled out my phone. It was a message.

> **-Jemsywemsy**
> 
> **please hurry. Phil wont stop talking about the god damn house plants and I need a break from heavy lifting :(**

I let out a little laugh at that and if I stalled as much as I could on the rest of the way, well, no one had to know.

I used my new key to open up the door and walk through the hall, stopping to look skeptically at the stairs.

The many, _many_ stairs.

No way in hell am I gonna carry all this stuff up by myself. "WOMAN! Please come help me!" I yelled for Jemma and waited paitently for her head of dirty blonde hair to appear before shoving all the bags at her quickly and turning into my Bombay cat form before she tried to argue with me.

"What the hell? Had- Hadley get back here! You should help too!" She yelled at my cat form as I ran up the stairs meowing back at her. As I walked through the hall where the bedrooms are I noticed Phil's scent, an interesting citrus and mint combo coming closer before his lanky form appeared before me. I looked up at him and gave a small meow in my little black cat form as a greeting. Jesus he was tall, at least a foot taller than my 5 2" you would think he was an Alpha but I could tell by his scent that he was actually a dog Beta like Jems is. Probably how they became friends in the first place.

"Oh, hi there Hadley. Back from the shop already?" He said as he bent down to pet my head gently. I rubbed my head against his hand as confirmation. "Well I'm still helping Jem out with her furniture but we finished your room so you should probably unpack. Your room is just down the hall next to Dan's remember? Speaking of which he should be back soon to film a video with me for my channel." He retracted his hand as I started moving to the area he showed me a few hours ago when we arrived. I remember him mentioning this thing they do for YouTube where they film videos, personally I don't really understand so I'm not gonna question their, um... Preferences.

As I walked in to my room I caught a strange scent lingering somewhere near. Faint whiffs of chocolate and- grass? I think. They must of been unpacking the food downstairs. There were boxes piled in the corner of my room and the bed and table as well as the big stuff were set up. I morphed back into human form and unpacked the boxes with my pillows and blankets in them. The rest could wait until tomorrow, right now this cat needs her nap.

 

                                                                                                              *** 

 

I growled softly from within the little nest of pillows I made.

I sat quietly as I waited to hear whatever sound it was that had woken me. I heard it again, my cat ears picking up the sound of loud feet stomping up the stairs. I groaned as I rubbed my eyes then reached over to my side table in search of my phone.

The time read 4:53pm which means I must of been asleep for about three hours already. I stood up from my nice warm bed using my phone for light as I walked toward the light switch, stubbing my toe along the way a few times on the boxes I had yet to still unpack. Once I finally reached it I flipped the light on and stumbled around in search for some of the clothes boxes. After moving a few out of the way I eventually found what I was looking for and pulled on a death note shirt and some pajama bottom and made my way out of the room to find Jemma, not bothering to brush my long dark brown hair.

She was in the living room like I expected her to be, so I plopped down next to her and leaned my head on her shoulder as she typed away on her computer. "So, we really moved all the way to England huh?" I said still in slight disbelief that all this happened. "Yes. It's a new start for the _both_ of us. God knows you needed it." I glared at er slightly for the reminder of the events back home. "We moved here for you. Please don't bring that up again Jem." She let out a small breath as she looked at me in disapproval. I knew that we would have to talk about it at some point but it hurt too much to do it now.

"Wheres Phil?" I changed the subject, noticing the lack of his cheerful presence. "Oh, that's right you don't know. Dan got back from his mums place, he and Phil are filming one of their videos." Almost on cue I heard some shouts from up stairs. One I didn't recognize which I assumed to be Dan.

"What's he like?" The words left my mouth after a yawn. I could hear a loud boisterous laugh ring through the house. Jemma grinned at the sound. "He seems pretty nice, hes surprisingly taller than Phil though because hes an Alpha. And not to mention very awkward its actually quite funny." I grinned at her in response. Seems like we're gonna have to get used to all the sudden shouting through the house unfortunately.    

The next hour was spent chatting away with Jem as we waited for a good time to cook dinner- or should I say, for me to cook dinner. Jemma was brilliant with computers but she couldn't make soup to save her life.

Eventually six o'clock came around and I got to work making some tacos for everyone as Jem stood with me, keeping me company while we waited for the boys to finish.

Footsteps sounded on the staircase leading up to the study and as they got closer I was hit with that intoxicating smell- chocolate, grass and a strong dark musk reached my sensitive nose and I almost fainted. The footsteps suddenly halted at the doorway to the kitchen and I gripped the counter hard as I felt eyes burning into the back of my head. "Dan? Dan? Are you ok mate?" Phil's voice sounded but I paid it no mind as suddenly the presence moved closer and they were about five feet behind me. I worked up as much strength as I could and slowly turned around.

The last thing I saw before I collapsed was wide brown eyes.

 


End file.
